


[bnior]援交日记

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 朴珍荣只觉得自己轻飘飘的，像踩在云端，又像乘着波浪。可是耳边男人的粗喘，下身不断的冲撞，甚至他自己控制不住的轻哼都在提醒他现实。这是他做援助交际的第一天。
Kudos: 12





	[bnior]援交日记

**Author's Note:**

> 多金富二代蹦x援交大学生荣

朴珍荣只觉得自己轻飘飘的，像踩在云端，又像乘着波浪。  
可是耳边男人的粗喘，下身不断的冲撞，甚至他自己控制不住的轻哼都在提醒他现实。  
这是他做援助交际的第一天。

朴珍荣二十年来都不曾越界过，一切的变化是从社交软件上那个男人的邀约开始的。  
“你不是缺钱吗？”  
男人一挑眉，说好的喝酒喝到了床上，惺忪的眼望着他，朴珍荣能闻到他身上香水混着酒气的味道，他伸手勾上男人宽阔厚实的肩膀，把人拉下来亲吻，柔软的唇舌，粗糙的指尖，坚硬的腹肌和炽热的性器，朴珍荣闭着眼任由男人在他身上留下各种印记，连着下腹被自己的精液弄得一团乱，他想，一定是喝多了，大脑出错了。  
随后是抑制不住的娇喘和绷紧的大腿，他被动热情地吞吐着男人粗大的阴茎，吐着的舌头被人及时含住，两具肉体交缠着无法分开，他们共赴高潮。

第二天是朴珍荣先醒来的，就着侧躺的睡姿，男人那东西还插在他身体，因为晨勃填满了昨天才开发的后穴。  
熟悉的触感让他瞬间回想起昨晚的快乐，男人是怎样用嘴榨出他的精，又是怎样把自己硬得不行的家伙送进自己满是润滑湿淋淋的屁股再如操干女人一般操他…想到这朴珍荣腰和腿都软了，抬起男人压在自己肩膀的一条胳膊，推着男人小腹把那东西从自己屁股里出去，朴珍荣捡起被扔在床下的内裤轻手轻脚起身走进浴室。  
看着镜子，朴珍荣简直要怀疑男人属狗了。胸口和脖子被或咬或吸布满了痕迹，小腹上耻毛上粘着不知道谁的精留下斑渍，朴珍荣想，他最好还是给自己清理一下。  
他坐进浴缸，让热水没过肩膀，后穴有点合不上漏了点精漂在了水面，一手扶着浴缸沿，朴珍荣一手学着昨晚用手指进去扣弄，除了从干涩变得湿滑，朴珍荣并没有别的感觉。  
可是昨天男人的轻轻一勾就能让他颤抖。  
浴室门被推开，思想中的男人光着身子走进来，朴珍荣从他挺立的阴茎那撇开眼，却忘了自己手指还留在屁股里面，被男人看的一清二楚。  
“需要我帮忙么？”  
浴缸里的水因为第二人的进入溢出了一地，漫过朴珍荣紧紧扣着浴缸沿的两只手。他该猜到男人居心不良的，热水将他的皮肤烫成粉红色，男人的手指也来回抽动带出昨晚被操软的粉色内肉——不舒服，朴珍荣微微回头看，男人撑着一只手在颈侧，面无表情仿佛在等待着他的示弱。  
于是朴珍荣淡淡开口，明明下身不自觉因为人戳弄前列腺而收缩，脸上的表情却清纯平静地不行：“去床上做吧。”

林在范最开始也只是和这个大学生玩玩。  
他从来不喜欢麻烦，死缠烂打的人是麻烦，自作姿态的人更是麻烦。  
他看上这个大学生一因为脸，二因为背景。现在的事态应该算隐藏bonus——林在范对他本人很感兴趣。  
因为是个出手阔绰的富二代，短暂的一夜情里想尽办法讨好他从而索要小费或后续约会的人不在少数，却从没一个人像这小子，一本正经的一张脸像在做学术报告，只有高潮时才有些许的变化——也并非性冷感，林在范抽出手指舔了舔附在上面的肠液，毕竟身体很是色情。  
林在范第三次插入时，隐隐觉得自己打开了另一个人一直以来紧锁的天窗。而他，居然和那个人一起躺下，相拥着去看早已习惯却奇妙万分的景色。  
“去床上做吧。”  
那人额发微湿，姣好的面容却因被水打湿更清纯动人了，林在范抽出了手指，从浴缸起身想尽绅士之礼把人拉起来，后者却扶着墙壁，扯了干净的浴巾随意一裹，坐上床沿看着他。  
“不来吗？”  
真是初生牛犊不怕虎，林在范想给他点教训。  
从来讲技巧的林在范着实蛮干了一次。他直接把那人推倒在床上，抓着两只白皙的长腿往肩膀一侧上架，另只手在大腿根一扯那人形状优美的翘臀就悬空了。林在范几乎没有犹豫地把性器从人大腿肉里挤了进去，虽然比不上他初次纳物的后庭紧致，大腿肉的柔软细腻和与性器的色差却带给林在范另种意义上的快感。  
那个大学生终于面露难色，双手抵在大腿堵着林在范不让他动，难得红一次的耳根和此时被掐红的大腿根展现出别样的风韵。  
“林哥…我不喜欢…。”  
也是，哪有初尝性爱的愣头青会喜欢腿交。林在范歪头，心里的台阶却被消化了个干净，他直把人的膝盖都勾在肩膀，胀成深红的性器抵着人大腿根抽动起来。  
怀里的人明显瑟缩了一下，随后是强装的镇定和被磨蹭性器断断续续的调笑。  
“你…嗯、因为…我…生气了吗？”  
林在范听到大脑里清晰的断裂声，身下的人脸颊绯红，粉唇被咬得发白，仿佛在因为刚才的呻吟懊悔。  
不由分说挺腰没入人柔软紧致的内里，林在范贴着人秀气可爱的鼻头，闭眼温柔地去吻他，身下却熟练顶弄操干这具陌生却熟悉的年轻躯体，把人青涩却真实的喘息吟叫全部融化在吻里。  
呼吸重新变得急促炽热，交缠的肉体难分难舍，林在范剥开人凌乱的刘海，亲吻他光洁的额头打算射在人会阴，朴珍荣勾上他的肩膀双腿紧紧夹住他的腰。  
“…在里面也行。”  
林在范看着人双眸，亮晶晶的，黑曜石一般的瞳孔里是自己的倒影，有个他自己都不敢相信的念头破口而出。  
“交往试试吗？”  
身下的人明显受了惊吓，连着收紧的臀肉逼得林在范缴了械，一阵交错的喘息过后，脸红到滴血的大学生点了点头。  
这是  
朴珍荣做援助交际的最后一天。

END


End file.
